Wireless communication systems are rapidly growing in both usage and the number of connected devices. A personal area network (“PAN”) may be defined as a computer network used for data transmission amongst devices such as computers, telephones, tablets, personal digital assistants, wearables, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, peripherals, etc. For instance, a PAN may be used for communication between the devices themselves (e.g., interpersonal communication), or for connecting one or more devices to a higher level network and the Internet via an uplink, wherein one “master” device takes up the role as internet router. Furthermore, a wireless PAN is a network for interconnecting devices using wireless technologies, such as Bluetooth.
Within the wireless PANs, certain applications may be considered to have “low energy” application profiles based on their operations. For instance, low energy application profiles generally send and receive short pieces of data over a low energy link. These profiles may provide standards, which manufacturers follow to allow devices to use specific technologies, such as Bluetooth, in the intended manner. Accordingly, Bluetooth low energy (“Bluetooth LE”) or “Bluetooth Smart” is a wireless PAN technology designed and marketed by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group aimed at applications in the healthcare, fitness, location, beacons, security, and home entertainment industries. Compared to Classic Bluetooth, Bluetooth Smart is intended to provide considerably reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a similar communication range.